Tout pour elle
by Melusie
Summary: C'est le jour de la SaintValentin à Poudlard, James essait de séduire une charmante jeune femme, mais avec difficulté. Nous nous retrouvons donc au temps des Maraudeurs.


**Tout pour elle**

par Mélusine

- Je hais cette journée! Elle devrait être rayée du calendrier à tout jamais!

- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'es pas amoureux.

- Parce que toi James Potter tu as trouvé l'amour?

- Sirius! Comment pourrait-on me résister?

Les deux adolescents marchaient près du lac glacé. Leurs pas s'empreignaient doucement dans la neige et ils entendaient au loin des rires.

- Alors, raconte, qui est ta belle? demanda Sirius sans plus attendre.

- Tu verras bien dans quelques minutes par toi-même Patmol. Je te réserve la surprise, déclara James.

- Dis-moi surtout pas que tu t'es attaché d'une première année. Si c'est ça, je pourrais en avoir douze, dit Sirius en rigolant.

- Retournons au château, je dois passer à l'action, tu regarderas l'expert et tu suivras mes conseils si tu ne veux pas te ramasser avec une harpie.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin pour se rendre au château.

James et Sirius étaient à présent dans le hall d'entrée du château, beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés à cet endroit pour jaser.

- Premièrement mon cher, une dame veut d'un homme intelligent, doux et surtout attentionné. Il faut être aussi en mesure de savoir comment l'impressionner.

James prit les devants et alla en direction d'une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse.

- Dis-moi pas que c'est… c'est ELLE? s'exclama Sirius surpris.

Sirius empoigna le foulard de James et le tira aussitôt vers lui.

- Là je crois que tu deviens un peu fou, Lily Evans? La charité elle-même, la plus ennuyante de toutes. Regarde-moi plutôt cette déesse par là-bas.

Sirius montra du doigt à James une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille et qui souriait grandement.

- Ça, c'est une fille, pas une frustrée comme cette Lis-plus-que-tu-peux! ajouta Sirius en espérant qu'il change d'avis.

- Calme-toi Sirius et ouvre bien tes yeux. C'est une beauté et qui dit frustrée dit défi.

James laissa derrière Sirius et s'avança alors vers Lily Evans qui discutait avec une de ses amies.

- _Orchideus_! prononça James sans hésiter.

De jolies fleurs apparurent en un instant. Lily s'éloigna doucement en clignant des yeux et en bougeant légèrement son petit nez. Elle éternua alors sans arrêt. Quand James essaya de s'approcher un peu plus d'elle, Lily cria :

- Non, mais tu es fou ou quoi? Je suis allergique, ça ne se voit pas?

Elle poussa d'un coup de coude James et s'en alla vers l'infirmerie en éternua de plus belle. Quand James retourna auprès de Sirius, il était plié en deux et riait à en perdre l'équilibre. C'est à ce moment précis que leurs autres amis Peter et Remus se joignirent à eux.

- On a manqué un spectacle ou quoi? demanda Lupin en regardant Sirius mort de rire.

- Rien, vraiment rien! grogna James en poussant Sirius. Je n'abandonnerais pas devant un incident.

Quelques heures plus tard, James et toute la bande étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle bien décorée pour la St-Valentin. James semblait être prêt à recommencer à faire du charme à Lily.

-Vas-y Don Juan! cria Sirius.

Lily était assise seule à la table et lisait un livre à la couverture dorée. James s'ébouriffa les cheveux et alla vers elle d'une manière sûr de lui. Il savait exactement quoi lui dire. Lorsqu'il était rendu à faire un dernier pas, James trébucha et poussa accidentellement Lily dans le dos. Le verre de jus de citrouille à Lily se renversa et éclaboussa entièrement son livre et son visage.

- Ça ne va pas la tête? Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui? lança-t-elle fâchée.

James resta bouche bée.

- C'est ça, ne dit rien! _Récurvite_, prononça-t-elle pour nettoyer son livre et sa figure.

James retourna bredouille, s'asseoir. Ses amis s'efforcèrent de tourner la tête pour éclater de rire.

- Toute une démonstration James! Je crois que tu aurais plus de chance avec Bertha Jorkins, rigola Sirius.

James ignora Sirius, il était vraiment déçu de sa performance.

- Si tu veux mon avis, le philtre d'amour t'aiderait beaucoup plus, déclara Peter.

- Je ne veux pas de ça, je ne triche pas moi Peter, déclara James.

- Tu devrais lâcher prise James, elle n'est pas faite pour toi, ajouta Lupin.

- Écoute Remus, c'est la St-Valentin, où est la magie de cette journée? Elle ne tardera pas à être folle de moi, je vous le dis.

James était complètement désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était assis sur la rampe d'escalier de marbre quand tout à coup, il lui vint une idée. Il fallait à tout prix l'impressionner. Il grimpa l'escalier en toute vitesse pour aller dans sa salle commune respective, celle des Gryffondor. Sa flamme était assise près du foyer. Avec des lettres de feu, il se mit à écrire dans les airs :

_Doux visage_

_Tel un paysage_

_L'amour te rend plus belle_

…

Lily n'avait pas relevé la tête jusqu'à ce que Bernard Trick fasse exploser ses pétards dans toute la pièce. James fut contraint de foncer vers son poème de flammes puisqu'un pétard lui fonçait directement dessus. Il était à présent en feu. Sa manche droite laissa voir de longs filaments rouge clair qui s'élargissaient. James se mit à crier et à s'agiter nerveusement. Beaucoup d'élèves se rassemblèrent pour regarder James. Lily accourut la première, elle le calma, puis en un clin d'œil, elle fit disparaître les flammes. James était confus, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Lorsqu'il vint pour se sauver, Lily le rattrapa.

- La prochaine fois…

- Oui, oui, je sais, je fiche le camp, déclara James vaincu.

- La prochaine fois, répéta Lily, demande-moi seulement de sortir avec toi.

Lily regardait attentivement James avec ses grands yeux d'un vert intense.

- Que… Quoi? Alors, tu voudrais bien? demanda-t-il nerveux.

- Si tu me promets de ne plus mettre ta vie en danger pour un poème, ria-t-elle un peu.

- Oui….. Oui c'est certain! s'exclama-t-il encore surpris.

C'est alors que Lily s'avança vers James pour lui laisser un doux baiser sur la joue.

- Qui a dit que la St-Valentin n'était pas une journée magique? Lança-t-elle en lui jetant un petit clin d'œil coquin.


End file.
